


Wooden Heart

by lb4



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lb4/pseuds/lb4
Summary: It's hard being in love with a formidable man with a wooden heart.





	Wooden Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Spock is always a challenge, and writing sad stuff is too.   
> Enjoy! Feedback/Kudos/Criticism super appreciated!  
> You can find me on tumblr as anotherstartrekimagineblog

Maintaining complete focus whilst on the bridge was getting harder and harder each day - thankfully nothing too interesting had been happening to make your absent-mindedness a problem.

Anywhere else on the ship - it was easier to focus. The mess hall was usually free of the man who was the cause of your problem - but on the bridge, there was no escaping Spock.

If anyone were paying any attention to you right now - they’d see you looking over at the man with adoration - but also sadness in your eyes. You were thinking of all the times you had interacted - and how it was getting more and more difficult to keep your feelings to yourself. **  
**

You recall questioning him, quite relentlessly, about how he was doing after his latest away mission. Everything you were asking, every concern, was just a way for you to show how deeply you cared - not that Spock would ever pick that up himself.

Now you’re doing overtime you promised the Captain - just so you could spend more time around Spock.

* * *

 

Your meal is finished - and you’re trying to focus on the work in front of you. You like working in the mess hall sometimes - the background chatter is usually comforting - but it’s a little noisier today. You spare a glance up at the room when you see that he’s approaching you. Spock is approaching you. In the mess hall, in your downtime, of his own volition. You try to swallow and remember to breathe - steadying your thoughts so you don’t make a fool of yourself. Maybe this time, he’ll give you something to work with - a crack in that steely exterior, an opening in that wooden heart.

“Lieutenant (Y/L/N),” he begins politely. “I hope you do not mind me interrupting your recreation time.”

“Not at all. You can sit down if you’d like?” You offer, indicating the chair next to you.

He takes the seat, and despite the fact he’s physically closer than he’s ever been - you still feel like the two of you are a million miles apart.

“May I ask a question?” Spock asks, hesitantly.

You really don’t know where this question is going, but you nod regardless. Refraining from telling the man that you’d answer anything he ever asked you with complete honesty and enthusiasm.

“Do you enjoy receiving flowers?” He enquires.

Your mouth goes dry, you’re unsure but excited about his intentions.

“I’m not a huge flower person, but sometimes, I guess.” You have to try not to stumble over your words.

“Is there any particular kind you enjoy more than others?”

“I-I’ve always found, uhm, earth lilies, Asiatic, to be most enchanting. Hard to care for, but beautiful.” You take a deep breath and try your luck. “Why? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Captain Kirk said it was customary for a man to buy flowers for his date during courtship  - and I have a dinner with Lieutenant Uhura planned this coming weekend.” He says, and you can sense that despite the unfamiliarity of the situation - he’s looking forward to it. “I thought I’d look to a friend, for advice. The Captain had mentioned lilies too.”

But there it was - plain as day. Spock wasn’t interested in you, and he never would be. All those times you’d try to show him were in vain.

“Y-you should ask her yourself. I’ve got to go.” You say quickly as you rise out of your seat - Spock looks confused but nevertheless - says nothing. “Good luck with your date.”

You rush off away from the mess hall and away from him - hoping you could hold back the tears until you finally got to your quarters.


End file.
